Wounded
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: Amy falls in love and one of their own goes bad! How much more can they take before everything falls apart?
1. Next Chapter

Disclaimer: All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF.  
  
  
If you would like to use my story on other sites, please ask me first.  
  
  
Chapter 1: It comes with the territory  
  
Monday Night Raw, 9:00 p.m.- the Hardys and Lita fighting against RTC- as usual RTC's Ivory interfering, knocking out Lita, distracting Matt, enabling Steven Richard's to clothesline and then pin him. Disgusted he flicked the off button on the remote. Jeff got up off the recliner and walked into the kitchen -- "Well, Matt, what can we do to beat RTC at their own game?" he asked in frustration.   
"Don't worry about it tonight, Jeff. Just sleep it off. We'll figure something out."   
The next morning, Matt had just gotten off the phone with Vince, when a knock sounded at the door. "Hey Amy, come on in," he said with a slight drawl.   
"So, are you guys ready to go?"   
"Uh, not quite, Jeff is upstairs getting dressed."  
She narrowed her eyes -- "The gallery opens in 20 minutes. He woke up late didn't he?" Matt nodded.   
"Doesn't he have an alarm?" she questioned, exasperated.   
"He claims he is his own internal alarm," he said with a slight grin.   
"Well, the batteries are dead," Amy deadpanned.   
"Not dead, just need to be recharged," Jeff's voice said from around the corner. He walked into the foyer running a towel through his wet hair. Amy reddened, she hadn't meant for Jeff to hear her comment.   
He grinned, " I expect an alarm clock from you on my birthday," he replied mocking her tone of voice.   
"In your dreams," she replied. She hit him lightly in the arm, but smiled slightly.   
Fifteen minutes later:  
Amy was impatiently tapping her foot on the floor while she attempted to relax on the Hardys couch. "Come on Jeff," she muttered, "hurry up."   
"Okay, let's go," Jeff said as he bounded down the stairs.  
Matt read his brother's face, "I know -- we'll stop and get some breakfast on the way."   
Amy looked disbelievingly at Jeff, "I thought you had eaten already." She waved her hand in the air despairingly, "Sure, fine, whatever, but I'm driving!   
Matt tossed her his keys, "I like a woman in control," he remarked jokingly.   
Amy smirked, "If I recall correctly, at the end of your last date, she was the one asking for a goodnight kiss and holding the door open for you. You were just beside yourself. It was hilarious!"   
"Thanks for the reminder Amy," Matt replied sourly.  
"Your welcome," she said with a grin.  
Fifteen minutes later they were on the road again after getting Jeff some breakfast.   
"Jeff, bro, you may want to get an alarm clock," Matt said, looking uneasily over at Amy. She hadn't said a word since they had left McDonalds. He knew she was upset. Normally, when she was really mad, she didn't say a thing until she was good and ready. He sighed, *this was going to be a long day.*   
*It is at least an 1 ½ hour drive to Fayetteville and we have 1 hr. and 15 minutes to get there!* Amy's mind was screaming. Matt knew what she was thinking.  
"Uh, Amy, I think I can get us there quicker," Matt said a bit reluctantly. Amy shrugged, and Matt knew she was listening. At the same time Jeff realized how ticked she really was. It was about 5 minutes before their scheduled signing that the "Hardyz and Lita" finally arrived. Amy jumped out of the SUV followed by the Hardyz.   
They had to sneak in the back way or as Jeff had so aptly pointed out "'be mobbed by young girls,'"   
"Oh, I'm so sure you guys would hate that," she said with a sly smile.  
Jeff looked at her apologetically, "Look Am.."  
Amy shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry about it. I didn't want to be late. Besides, I've been kind of moody lately, so I'm sorry for being so mean earlier. You still need an alarm clock though," she said with a grin, as she punched him lightly in the arm.   
After 2 hours of signing autographs the guys and Amy were pretty tired, but it had been Amy's Idea - she had gotten plenty of fan mail requests for her and the boys to visit Fayetteville on their next trip to North Carolina. She hadn't regretted their decision until now. Usually love sick girls didn't bother Amy all that much when it came to the Hardys, but she was particularly annoyed watching some blond floozy hang all over Matt, and he looked as if he was enjoying it way to much! *What is the matter with me,* she thought, *the girl fan thing never bothers me*   
She was jerked out of her thoughts by a young man's voice, "Excuse me, but may I have your autograph?"   
She shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled brightly,   
"Sure, there you go," and she handed the photo back to him.  
"Wow, thanks!" he said excitedly.   
"Your welcome," she said distractedly, sneaking a glance over at Matt. She sighed, the girl was gone, along with the line. *Hopefully, she would have time to check out the museum before they had to head back to Cameron to catch a flight to San Francisco.*   
"Penny for your thoughts?" a masculine voice asked.   
"Huh, oh Jeff, sorry. Hey, who wants to check out the paintings before we have to leave?"  
The guys shrugged, "Sure, why not."   
"Come on," she said, "we don't have that much time!" As they wandered through the art gallery, Amy said, " Jeff, you should see about putting some of your art here."  
"They probably wouldn't think it classy enough," Jeff said. Both Amy & Matt could tell he was mulling it over though.  
They left the museum at 1:30 in Matt & Jeff's dad's 1987 Bronco. At Jeff's suggestion, the stopped at Arby's on the way back, to grab a bite to eat.  
  
Chapter 2: Mid-flight  
  
3 ½ hours later:   
Matt & Jeff gave their Dad a hug before boarding the plane to New Orleans.   
"Bye Dad, we'll call you when we get there all right?" Matt said.   
Mr. Hardy nodded, "Take good care of them Amy."  
She gave him a quick hug good-bye, "You know I will Mr. Hardy," she said with a smile.  
"We gotta go," Jeff said, hefting his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Love ya Dad," Jeff tossed over his shoulder as they disappeared down the walkway.  
It was a 2 hour flight from Cameron to New Orleans, but Matt and Jeff brought plenty to keep them occupied. Amy looked over at them from across the aisle as they settled in their seats. She watched as Matt pulled out a stack of about 10 wrestling magazines from his backpack.   
Amy's eyes widened, "You brought all that just for a 2 hr. flight? Don't you like to read a "People magazine" now and then?"  
Matt shook his head, "Nope, I'm not really into the Hollywood scene."  
"I mean, there is such a thing as conversation," she pointed out, clearly annoyed.  
As Matt handed half of his magazine stack to Jeff, he shook his head.  
"Not right now, but if you would like to talk, we're perfectly willing to listen," Matt said innocently. Amy looked at him, her mouth hanging open, speechless. She turned around abruptly in her seat, and picked up the novel she'd been working on.  
An hour into the flight her airplane roomie decided to have one too many drinks and started hitting on her.   
"Hey sweet thing, how's about you and I paint the town when this here big bird lands?" he said, and he lazily ran his hand up and down her arm.   
She jerked her arm away. "How about keeping your hands to yourself mister, she said angrily. She looked across the aisle over at Matt and Jeff, *darn, it looked as if they were fast asleep.*   
"Aw, but they'd rather be touching you," he slurred. She could smell his breath, which reeked of alcohol. His hand reached out to encircle her slim wrist, but didn't quite make it. A larger, stronger hand tightly gripped the drunk guy's wrist.   
"I believe she told you to leave her alone," the person said icily. Lita looked up in surprise, only to see the enraged face of Matt Hardy.   
"Unhand me!" the stranger sputtered.   
Matt shook his head, his eyes glinting, he whispered, "I'm going to let your wrist go, and I swear, if you touch her again, I'm going to break it, understand?" The guy nodded, swallowing profusely.  
"Good, now why don't you go find somewhere else to sit," he said practically shoving him out of his seat.   
Jeff had been watching the whole time and grinned, breathing a sigh of relief. "You okay Amy?" Jeff asked. She nodded and gave him a small smile.  
Matt sat down in the window seat next to Amy. "Thought we were asleep huh?" he said with a grin. "Now before you say anything, let me explain. I was awake and listening, waiting to see if you needed any help. You seemed to be doing okay on your own. Jeff and I thought you would want to handle it by yourself anyway, until he didn't take no for an answer. Matt abruptly turned his head to face straight ahead. Jeff and I felt he needed a little friendly persuasion," Matt said lightly, but Amy could see his jaw muscle tighten as he said it. She had an irresistible urge to stroke his jawbone. Instead, she settled for door #2.  
She just looked at him in awe, "Thanks," she said softly.  
He turned to her in surprise, concern etched on his face, "Amy, are you sure your okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"   
"I'm fine really. I appreciate your coming to my rescue," she said almost shyly. He stared at her, his mouth gaping open. *Man, I thought she was going to be really ticked at me for helping her-she tends to be really stubborn much of the time.*  
"Matt?" Amy waved her hand in front of his face. "You okay?"  
"Huh?" he shook his head.   
"Thought you were zoning on me for a second," she said with a smile. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Amy said, "Look, I know I tend to be stubborn sometimes but" her voice trailed off.   
Matt was listening to her intently, "Go on," he said softly.   
Amy waved her hand nonchalantly. "No, no, it's okay, I'm finished." Matt let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. *I know that she needs, no wants to say more. He sighed. *She'll talk about it when she's good and ready.* It concerned him that she was holding things inside. When she was in the ring she needed to have her mind totally focused. He didn't want her getting hurt in the ring due to outside problems.   
"Okay, if you're sure," he said quietly. He stood up, but Amy tugged on the sleeve of his red checked, flannel shirt.   
"Hey, toss me one of your magazines, would ya?" she said with a smile.   
He grinned, "Hand me a magazine, would ya Jeff?" Jeff grinned and Amy spent the rest of the flight reading wrestling magazines.  
  
Chapter 3: Welcome to the fold  
  
Amy flopped back on the bed, exhausted. After an hour's drive from the airport to the hotel, she was having a serious case of jet lag. She looked at her watch and sighed, *8 o'clock, I only have 1/2 hour to clean up and change for dinner.* She figured since it would be in the big dining hall with the rest of the wrestlers she should dress up a bit more. She changed into a pair of black slacks and a sheer black shirt with a black shell underneath. Just as she finished buttoning up her shirt, a knock sounded on the door. She looked through the peephole.  
"Oh, hey Chris," she said tiredly, as she opened the door.   
"Hey, Hon, how was the flight?" he asked. He was a bit alarmed that she looked so tired. His look of alarm didn't go unnoticed.   
"I'm just a little tired from the jet lag, that's all," she said with a reassuring smile. "Actually, the flight went pretty well." She smiled wistfully, as she found herself thinking back to her and the guy's bonding moment.  
"Come on Amy," Chris said softly, "we have a dinner to attend."  
It nearly took her breath away when she walked into the dining room. Joanie had told her every year at Wrestlemania, all the wrestlers got together for at least one dinner. She realized as she scanned the crowd, there were at least 50 wrestlers seated at the 3 long tables. Her and Chris found 2 empty seats next to Paul and Stephanie. There was a clinking of glass as Mr. McMahon stood up and cleared his throat.  
"I'm glad everyone could make it this year. Every Wrestlemania I like to see all of us get together, so perhaps we can get to know each better, not to mention giving new wrestlers a chance to meet all of you. As a matter of fact, we do have a new wrestler entering the fold this year." He extended his arm, motioning for the wrestler to stand up. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Nora Greenwald!" She smiled shyly, as she tucked a golden ringlet behind her ear.   
Matt noticed Jeff staring and smiled. "Taking a page from my book huh?" Matt's voice broke through Jeff's reverie of the young woman with golden tresses. Jeff turned to Matt and frowned. "Sorry to break up your daydream man," Matt said with a laugh.   
Jeff reddened a little, "I was just thinking, that's all," he defended.  
"Uh huh, sure you were man," Brian Christopher Lawler said, a small smile playing on his lips. Jeff shook his head, *Oh, man, now Matt and Brian will be teasing me all night. I'd like to be anywhere else but here, right now!* he thought miserably.   
As if reading Jeff's thoughts, Matt clapped a hand on his shoulder and said, "We promise not to tease ya all night about it," Matt said sympathetically.   
"Just through dinner," Brian said with a sly grin. They all laughed.   
Amy thought it was neat to have another female wrestler in the group, even though it meant competition. She recognized Nora from the WCW as her alter-ego, Mona. She scanned the crowd for other familiar faces, when she spotted Matt and Jeff sitting next to Brian Christopher Lawler and Trish! She frowned, *I don't trust her. Behind that sickly sweet smile lies a pair of fangs! *she thought furiously. She caught Trish looking at her with that pasted on smile of hers. What Amy noticed most of all though was the cold, calculating look in Trish's eyes. Instantly, Amy pasted on a smile of her own, then quickly turned her head away.   
The dinner went well over all. Amy talked with Joanie, Al, Chris, Stephanie, and Terri. Everything was going great, until she noticed Trish grab Matt by the hand and lead him to the veranda. Her eyes narrowed and she folded her arms. Chris looked at her, then at Trish and Matt. Before he could say anything though, he felt delicate arms slide around his waist. He put his hands on the person's arms and turned around.   
"Hey, Jess," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "I'd like to introduce you to my friends."   
Exhausted, Amy fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was a light sleeper, though, because she heard some commotion out in the hall and instantly, her eyes popped open. She slowly got out of bed and looked out the peephole.  
First words that came to mind: *scum, as she looked at Dean slobbering, his version of kissing his girlfriend goodnight.* Then she realized that this girl didn't want to be kissed! Amy didn't think, she just reacted. Dressed in her royal blue silk pajamas she stomped towards Dean.   
"Guess you don't know what N O means do ya Dean," she said nonchalantly, as she attempted to pull him away from the girl.  
"Nora!" she gasped. Her surprise gave Dean the advantage. He slammed her head into the wall. Excruciating pain, followed by stars, was all Amy saw for the next few seconds. Meanwhile, the commotion out in the hall woke up Matt and Jeff, not to mention Chris and his wife, who were next door to them. Matt and Jeff stumbled out into the hall, followed by Chris and Jessica. Jeff's eyes widened when he saw Nora with Dean, but instinctively went towards the struggling girl, attempting to get her out of Dean's clutches. Meanwhile, Matt saw Amy trying to regain her balance and grabbed her around the waist.   
"You okay," he whispered into her ear. She nodded slightly as she held her hands to the side of her head.   
"Ooh, I will be as soon as the room stops spinning," she muttered. Meanwhile, Chris had gotten into it by simply punching Dean in the jaw, knocking him out.   
"Well, that was easy enough," Chris said.   
"Only because he was drunk," Nora said wryly.   
Chris turned to face her. "You don't seem like the type to hang out with him," he said bluntly. Nora looked down at her feet nervously. She turned to look at Jeff, who was watching her carefully. She felt as if she was on the witness stand.   
"Well, Dean was talking to me at dinner and.."   
"That was your first mistake, you listened," Amy said with a slight grin. Nora smiled, she liked this girl's sharp sense of humor.   
"He was nice at first, until he started drinking. It went down hill from there. He became.. a bit difficult," she said, choosing her words carefully.   
"You're being too kind," Amy said drolly. Nora was highly curious as to why Amy held such contempt for Dean, though now was not the time to ask any such questions.  
"Thanks for your help," Nora said, as Jeff walked her to her hotel room.   
"No problem," Jeff shrugged, "as long as your okay." He noticed she still looked a little pale, which concerned, him but he couldn't help but think how cute she looked, what with the sprinkle of freckles across her nose.  
"Well, we're here. Not a long walk huh?"  
"Huh, oh yeah," he said absent-mindedly.   
"So, are you and Matt wrestling tomorrow?" she asked casually.  
"Yeah, Amy, Matt, and I wrestle RTC tomorrow night."   
"Oh, okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"Wait a second, you're wrestling tomorrow night? Who are you wrestling against?"   
Nora bit her lip in thought, "Tori, I think."  
"Well, good luck against Tori tomorrow, but be on your guard with her, Tori's nice, but she'll do what she has to in order to win." Later that night, she thought about Jeff's warning as she turned out the lights. *Tomorrow night should be interesting,* she thought, as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  



	2. Next Chapter

Disclaimer: All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF.  
  
If you would like to use my story on other sites, please ask me first.  
  
Chapter 4: Turnabout is fair play   
  
Jessica watched as Chris and Andrew circled each other in a mock match, practicing for the tag team event later that night.  
"Okay guys, break time," Jessica said, looking at her stopwatch.   
"Give us a few minutes, okay hon. We're just going to run through our finishing moves one more time, and then we'll meet you in the lunch room, okay?"   
She sighed, "Okay." On her way back to the locker rooms she turned around and yelled, "You better make sure you smell good before you come back!"   
Catching the wicked grin playing across her features, Chris countered with a poker face, " Old Spice or Lady Stetson."  
Her grin faltered slightly, but she thought to herself, *One of these days I'll one-up Chris in the one-liners department.*  
She squared her shoulders and made her way backstage.  
"That was good, man," Andrew said, giving Chris a high five.   
"So you guys banter back and forth like that all the time?" Andrew questioned.  
"Yeah, but I expect her to beat me one of these days. She's promised me that," he said with a grin.   
As soon as she disappeared behind the curtain, a gloved hand reached out and grabbed Jessica from behind. Jessica tried to pry the stranger's hand off her mouth, but the last thing she saw was darkness.  
When Chris and Andrew reached the lunch table, they saw no trace of Jessica.   
"Has anyone seen Jessica?" Chris asked Al.  
"No, sorry, the last time I saw her was this morning, when she was with you guys."   
"Thanks," Chris said, frowning. Chris's jaw muscle twitched, "She's almost never late.. he trailed off. Andrew, I'll see you later okay, I'm going to keep looking for Jess. Andrew grabbed an apple off the buffet table as he passed by.  
"I'll help you look for her. We can split up and we'll meet back here."   
The Hardys, Amy and Al got up from the table.   
"We'll help you look for her too," Matt said.   
"Thanks, I really appreciate this guys," Chris said.  
  
Later that evening:  
Chris was pacing back and forth in his dressing room with Nora worriedly looking on.  
"We're going to find her, okay. Vince has most of wrestling security combing the grounds for her. She's okay, I just know it," Nora said confidently. Her feelings betrayed her though. This whole situation bothered her, if it had happened to Jessica, were other wrestlers or fans at risk. If so, it had to be an inside job right? Her rapid thoughts were derailed when a loud knock sounded on the door. Chris jumped nervously, thinking it might be some good news on his wife.   
It was Michael Cole. "Hey, Nora," he said with a smile, "your match starts in five minutes."   
"Thanks," she said.   
"Chris, we'll find her okay, I promise," and with that said she closed the door softly behind her.  
Nora made her way to the ring, looking confident, but inside she was a bundle of nerves. This was her first match, and she was without her tag-team partners. As soon as she stepped into the ring, she was jumped from behind. *Okay, Jeff wasn't kidding when he said Tori would do anything to win!* Tori put her in a sleeper hold, but Nora broke out of it and reversed the hold.  
Meanwhile, Jeff was watching the TV set backstage. He was nervous for Nora. He knew Tori was a formidable opponent.   
Back in the ring, Tori choke-slammed Nora into the mat. Tori started to climb the turnbuckle, but Nora grabbed her by the hair, making Tori lose her balance. She hit the mat with a groan.  
As Tori got up, Nora clothes-lined her. She climbed the turnbuckle and did a moonsault on Tori. She grabbed Tori's leg and had the 2 count when someone grabbed her by the hair and started pulling her out of the ring! She tried to wrench free of Dean's grip.   
"Nobody makes a fool out of me!" he spat out.   
"You did a good job of that yourself," she said sharply  
Dean dragged Nora out of the ring in a headlock. She stepped on his feet and kicked him in the shins, but he still hung on. Tori's eyes fluttered open and she slowly started to get up.  
Just then the Hardy' s music came on and Jeff came running down the ramp towards the ring. Jeff reached the ring just in time to see Dean slam Nora's head into the steel steps. Jeff grabbed Dean and tossed him onto the mat.   
"Come on," Jeff said, "you're such a tough guy, why don't you fight me," he challenged. The elder Hardy came running out towards the ring. He helped Tori up and got her out of the ring, because Jeff and Dean were getting ready to duke it out inside the ring. Shakily, Nora made her way back into the ring. Jeff's eyes glittered in frustration as Nora reentered the ring.  
"Nora, stay out of this," Jeff commanded.   
She shook her head, "You started this Dean, I'm going to finish it," she said, her eyes glittering in determination.   
"Bring it on babe," he said nonchalantly. She charged at him, but he sidestepped her. She realized too late that she had too much momentum and tumbled out of the ring. She landed face first on the hard floor. She slowly got up.   
Matt helped her back into the ring, "You sure you want to do this?" he asked.   
She nodded, "Turnabout is fair play," she said evenly. She stunned Dean with a drop-kick to the face. She jumped off the top rope and knocked Dean out with Amy's trademark move, the hurricarana. Even though it was not an official match, Nora pinned Dean and Jeff stepped back into the ring to act as referee. He raised Nora's hand in triumph, then Jeff did He and Matt's trademark gesture: the guns. Matt took a deep breath, *it was now or never.* Matt casually walked into the ring.   
"Congratulations, Nora," Matt said coolly.   
"Thanks," she said, a little surprised at his attitude towards her.   
"Jeff, this one's for you," he said maliciously. Jeff's face had no time to register surprise as Matt did the Twist of Fate on his own brother!  
  
Chapter 5: Wounded  
  
He jumped out of the ring and sauntered back up the ramp, towards the locker/dressing rooms. Nora helped Jeff up.   
"What's going on?" Nora asked, perplexed.   
"I don't know," Jeff said dazedly. *Something's up and I'm going to find out what it is!* Jeff thought determinedly.  
"He did what! Amy exclaimed In disbelief. Well, that's not like Matt," she sputtered.   
"I know, I know," Jeff said as he attended to Nora. He gently dabbed at the cut just above Nora's eye.   
"Ouch! That stings! Couldn't you have used something else other than hydrogen peroxide?" Nora pleaded.  
"Yes," Jeff said with a small smile, "but it wouldn't work nearly as well," he said mischievously. Nora just made a face at him.   
"Matt didn't hurt you, did he Jeff?" Amy asked him.  
"Not physically," he said flatly.  
"That does it, I'm going to go talk to Matt!" she said  
angrily. He can't treat you like this, or any of the rest of us for that matter!"   
"Amy, I don't think now would be a good time," he said quietly. She didn't care, she was going to find Matt and "knock" some sense into him. Finally, Amy found him outside, in the parking lot talking with Steven Richards of RTC!   
"Matt, I need to speak to you," she said evenly, barely able to keep her anger and frustration under control.   
"Amy, can this wait," Matt said tiredly.   
"No, it can't," she said bluntly, her fists clenched at her sides.   
"Want me to get rid of her for you," Steven said maniacally.   
"No," Matt said, sounding bored, "I'll take care of it."  
Ignoring the sting of his words, Amy hissed, "Matt, what's going on? Why did you turn on Jeff tonight?"   
Matt leaned closer to Amy so he could talk to her, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see Steven watching him carefully.   
"I'm tired of being in Jeff's shadow," he said bitterly.   
"You're not in Jeff's" Amy started to say, but Matt cut her off.   
"Jeff is the most popular wrestler and I'm sick of it! I want to be the one in the limelight! I want to be the most popular one! I've decided to join RTC," Matt said with finality.  
"Are you insane! Joining RTC is not going to make you popular," Amy argued.  
"I may be insane, but at least I'm no longer in Jeff's shadow," he said haughtily. Matt turned his back on Amy and shook Steven's hand.   
Amy turned away from Matt, tears streaming down face. She couldn't believe it.   
"Have a nice life, Matt," she said softly. Matt watched Amy walk away. *Man, this is killing me, I hope this works,* he thought.   
He felt a hand on his shoulder. Matt turned around to face Steven Richards.   
"Don't worry about her, she's only a part of your past now. Welcome to RTC Matthew."  



	3. Next Chapter

  
Chapter 6: Fear is a four-letter word  
  
Chris Jericho walked stiffly down the ramp towards the ring. Usually he made a big entrance, shooting his mouth off. Not this time. Andrew noticed how tight-lipped he was. Chris's fists were clenched tightly at his sides. "Let's get this match over with," he muttered to Andrew as they got into the ring. The Radicalz music played as Eddy Gurerro and Albert walked down the ramp. A creature of habit, Chris scanned the crowd for Jessie, as he always did. His jaw muscle twitched as he remembered Jessica wasn't there. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, *he had to find her! He couldn't live without her!* He opened his eyes and turned towards Andrew, "It's time to kick some butt!"  
An hour later:  
"You tarred and feathered Albert, Andrew," Joanie said admiringly.   
"The guy's an idiot, Andrew said bluntly. Besides, Chris gave Eddie quite a run for his money too."  
Chris shook his head, "I was probably a bit too hard on him. All I did was take some of my anger and frustration out on him, that's all."  
Joanie covered her hand over his. "Chris, we're going to find her, and she's going to be alright. She's strong. That's part of what attracted you to her, remember?"  
"I know, I know," he said, putting his head in his hands.  
Just then the door burst open and Nora rushed in.  
"Have you seen Jeff or Amy?" she asked.  
"No, why?" Joanie asked.   
"Matt slammed Jeff face first into the mat!"   
"What!" Chris said, jerking his head up. "What possessed him to do that?"  
Nora shook her head, "Hopefully, it's some kind of misunderstanding. As brothers, they seem to have really good chemistry."  
"They do," Chris said firmly. Look, maybe they all went back to the hotel, why don't we check there?" As soon as Chris, Nora, Andrew, and Joanie walked through the doors, Amy and Jeff rushed up to them.   
"Look at this!" Amy said her eyes glittering. She handed the piece of paper to Chris. His lips compressed in a tight frown.  
"This goes beyond Jessica guys, listen to this."  
Oops, wrong girl. Which means I'll be watching. Toodle-loo.   
Chris crumpled the paper into a ball and stalked outside. Nora rushed out after him.  
"This psycho's got her, and I'm powerless to help her!"   
"That's not true," Nora said softly. "If the kidnapper has the wrong girl do you think he or she will really make it that easy?" Chris looked at her quizzically. Nora continued, "If he/she doesn't need her, then the person we'll want to dump her-for money." "If he/she is watching us we need to seem unconcerned, otherwise this person knows that we are being controlled by our own fears, and he or she we'll capitalize on that." Chris looked at her in amazement.   
"What did you do, major as a psychiatrist?"   
"Close, my college roommate did," she said with a grin.  
In an abandoned theater outside the New Orleans city limits, a young woman painfully struggled to open her eyes. When Jessica did she realized she was bound and gagged. Just as her eyes attempted to adjust to the darkness, a heavy, metal door creaked open.   



	4. Next Chapter

If you would like to use my story on other sites, please ask me first.  
  
Chapter 7: The Flip Side   
  
"Well now I have your dear hubby and his friends all under my little thumb. It's amazing what fear will do," she said coldly.  
"Here, eat this," the woman said. "Can't have our little prisoner starving now can we." The woman untied her hands so she could eat. As Jess looked at the plate of macaroni and cheese she didn't feel like eating. The mysterious woman closed the heavy door leaving Jessica once again in darkness. "Well big brother, wouldn't you be proud of me now," she said wickedly.   
Back at the hotel:  
Jeff woke up in the middle of the night, and realized Matt wasn't in the bed opposite him. It depressed Jeff greatly. *What's happened that has made him do this,* he wondered. Just then the phone rang. Shaken out of his reverie, he just about jumped a mile, but he reached for the phone anyway.   
"Who is this?" Jeff asked warily.   
"Jeff, it's me," Matt whispered.  
"Matt," Jeff whispered excitedly, "where are you, are you okay?"  
"I'd like to order one Roasted Tenderloin Cheddar and.. oh, you want a tip, is $5 good enough, no I don't have any Ivory on me.."  
"What the heck are you talking about!" Jeff whispered loudly.   
"Go with me on this," Matt hissed. Matt continued, "What are you, some kind of undercover agent? Well, I don't have any inside info about anything, except on how to starch and iron school uniforms." That was it. All Jeff heard now was a busy signal. *School uniforms,* Jeff racked his brain trying to figure out what Matt was talking about. *Wait a sec, he thought, Roasted Tenderloin RTC! A tip.. information! $5 tip.. five in the group, Ivory, no inside info except starch & iron school uniforms He's with RTC and he's trying to find out the strategy they use to cheat, er win!*   
"Wait till I tell Amy!" he said excitedly, to no one in particular.   
Meanwhile,  
At Francine's Juice Bar:  
Matt hung up the phone quickly because Steven and Ivory were walking towards him. Not to mention, Francine's voice, the owner of the bar, carried well. *A little too well,* Matt thought.   
"Matthew, who was that person that you were having that extremely odd conversation with?" Steven asked. *Geez, they want to know every minute detail of my life,* he thought with digust. Matt pasted on a smile, "Oh, that was just some delivery guy. I was just trying to order us some food, and he decided to play 20 questions." Ivory looked at him strangely, as if unsure whether to believe him or not. She shrugged her shoulders and looped her arm through Steven's.   
"Why don't we go finish our smoothie, sweetie pie," she said sweetly. Matt could tell she wanted him all to herself. *Probably because she's the only one who will have him,* he thought to himself. He watched them sip from two different straws out of the same smoothie cup. Watching those two make goo-goo eyes at each other was enough to make him hurl. *I'd rather watch the mating rituals of insects then watch these two!*   
As he went up to the counter to finish drinking his peanut butter smoothie, he overheard Bull and Val talking.   
"Okay, when we fight Jeff and Lita tomorrow night, Steve wants us to remain in the backfield, and watch the tv screens and as soon as he gives the signal, he wants us to come out.   
Matt's mind raced. *Signal, what signal?" he thought frantically. Matt thought back to he and Jeff's matches against RTC. Every time, there would always be at least one of them coming out to help the other. Matt casually attempted to move closer to them.   
"Is it after Jeff suplexes Stevie, or before?" Val asked.  
"After, stupid," Bull responded. "It would be pretty dumb for us to go out before Steven gets pounded into the mat." "How do they know Jeff is going to suplex Stevie," Matt said thoughtfully.   
"Oh, hey what did you say, man?" Bull asked.  
"Huh, oh nothing. I was just saying what a great smoothie this is Francine."  
She turned around with a smile beaming on her face.   
"Why, thank you Matt," she said in a nasal voice.   
He mentally blocked out her voice that assaulted his ears. "Your welcome," he said quietly. *Now where was I,* he thought to himself. *Oh yeah, If someone knew what move Jeff is going to use in advance, then.. we have an insider giving all the information!* he thought excitedly. *I've got to talk to Jeff, and next time I'll remember not to voice my thoughts!*   
Meanwhile:   
Jeff banged on Amy's connecting door.   
"Jeff, what's wrong?"  
"I have great news!" he said excitedly.  
"What can be so great that you're waking me up at 3:00 am?" she said tiredly.  
"I just talked to Matt on the phone."  
"What! What did he say?"  
He was with RTC and they must have been within hearing distance, because Matt started talking in codes.  
"Well, what did he say?" Amy said impatiently. She was fully awake now.   
"Basically, he hasn't really turned on us, but he's gone undercover so he can get inside info on RTC. He thinks it may help us win against them."  
"When? Our next match? Is he going to turn on them then?"  
"I don't know, he didn't get a chance to say."  
Amy bit her lip, "Well, I hope it's soon, I don't like this. I wish he would have told us his plan, so we would have been prepared.."  
"And so it wouldn't hurt so much," Jeff finished for her.  
"Yeah," she said softly. "Well, we'd better get some sleep and we'll tackle everything tomorrow, right?"  
"Right, after all, tomorrow is another day."  
Jeff, Nora and Amy were scheduled to fight Dean, and 2/5 of RTC: Steven Richards, and Matt, later that night.Nora and Amy were not looking forward to having to face Dean again. Dean would probably give them a hard time about what they were missing. Amy was having a hard time with the idea of possibly fighting Matt. Jeff had not talked to Matt all day. He had been hoping that Matt would call. He looked at his watch, 4:00 p.m. Their match was scheduled for 7:00 o'clock. Distracted, Jeff passed Nora in the hall.   
"Shoot," he muttered to himself. He turned around and jogged to catch up to Nora. "Nora, when all of this is over, would you like to go out? I know this fairly casual restaurant on the outskirts of Cameron," he trailed off.  
Nora smiled, "Fairly casual huh, will a skirt do?"   
"Perfect," he said, smiling. He drew a step closer and leaned in towards her. *He's gonna kiss me!* she thought excitedly, as she leaned in closer to him.   
Just then Amy's voice broke through the stillness. "Okay, you guys ready?" Instantly they broke apart.   
"I guess you guys are ready," she said with a smile. Nora blushed. "I bet Jeff asked you out on a date just now. "You both have that look in your eyes. That nervous yet excited beginnings look of embarking on a new relationship." Before either one of them could say anything, Amy started sprinting toward the curtained entrance. "I want details, Nora," she threw over her shoulder.   
Jeff smiled, "She'll hound you until you give her details," Jeff said with a roll of his eyes. "Look, I'll see ya later." His face turned serious, "Be careful."   
"I will," she promised. They were both thinking about the same thing: *the kidnapper had taken the wrong person and was on the lookout for the correct female victim. Was Jessica okay? They would find a way to get her back safe and sound wouldn't they?*  
Nora watched Jeff go. As she turned around to head towards the ramp, she looked at her watch: 4:30 p.m.- "Practice time," she mumbled to herself.  
"Make that last time!" a raspy voice whispered in her ear. Nora tried to scream but a gloved hand clapped over her mouth. The last thing she saw was total darkness.   
  



	5. Next Chapter

If you would like to use my story on other sites, please ask me first.  
  
Chapter 8: Falls Apart  
  
Jeff and Amy made their way to the ring as the Hardy's music played.   
"Where is Nora?" Amy whispered to Jeff.   
Jeff shook his head in frustration, "I don't know, but something isn't right." They stepped into the ring. Within the next minute RTC's Music started playing. Out stepped Ivory, Steven, and Matt. Amy sucked in her breath. Matt had his long hair slicked back and tied in a ponytail. He had on the traditional "penguin suit," as Amy called it.   
Her thoughts drifted back to Jeff and Matt's conversation, "He's only playing a role," she reminded herself firmly.   
Matt had been dreading this match all day, he had tried calling Jeff and letting him know what RTC's plans were but, every time he tried to call, Ivory would be there, watching him. He didn't think Ivory trusted him. He planned to warn Jeff as soon as he could.  
Meanwhile,  
Slowly, Nora opened her eyes and let out a groan.   
"Who's there?" a panicked voice asked quickly.  
"It's me, Nora," she rasped. "Jessica, is that you?" Nora asked in surprise.  
"Yes," Jessica responded.   
"Are you okay? How did you" but she trailed off as a steel door opened up.   
"Such a nice, family reunion, the woman said sarcastically as she shut the door behind her.  
Back to the action,  
Matt watched as Ivory stepped into the ring. Amy and Ivory circled each other. Ivory shoved Amy into the turnbuckle and started punching her. Matt really wanted to cheer Amy on, but did his best to look bored. Matt wanted to turn on RTC right now, but he wanted to find out who the inside snitch was, then he'd quit. He was jolted out of his thoughts as Amy shoved Ivory into the turnbuckle head first. Matt surpressed the urge to smile at Amy, and winked at her instead. Amy's heart soared and with a renewed burst of strength grabbed Ivory by the hair. She dragged her into the middle of the ring and started to do a Texas Cloverleaf on her. Steven Richards rushed into the ring, but the referee pushed him back. *Darn it, he couldn't get to Jeff if Ivory and Steven wouldn't let him in the ring. That was probably the idea,* Matt thought wryly. Meanwhile, Ivory broke out of the hold and Amy tagged in Jeff. Ivory scrambled for Steven and tagged him in too. Jeff drop-kicked Steven and clothes-lined him. Jeff got on the top turnbuckle to do "Whisper in the Wind" but Steven gave him a low-blow. Jeff tumbled onto the mat face-first.   
"Get up!" Steven yelled. Jeff, his blood boiling, grabbed Steven, ready to do a vertical suplex on him.   
"Jeff, NO!" Matt screamed. Jeff looked up at Matt in surprise. Jeff already had Steven up in the air.  
*Finish it! He has to slam me into the mat!* Steven's mind screamed. In order to make that happen, Steven maneuvered his weight, making Jeff fall backwards. Steven's back hit the mat hard. Steven was out of breath, but happy.  
Jeff had the wind knocked out of him, and was trying to process everything that had just happened. The next thing he knew, Amy was beside him.   
"Jeff, are you okay?" Amy asked, concerned. At that moment Bull and Val rushed into the ring. Bull grabbed Amy and did the DDT on her, and Val started kicking Jeff.   
"What are you doing!" screamed Matt.   
"This is your test Matthew," Steven said non-chalantly. That was what Matt was afraid of.   
Steven whirled on Matt, "Why did you warn Jeff earlier?" he accused.   
Matt stammered, "I was, wasn't warning Jeff, I was warning you," he said feebly.   
"Let's go, Bull and Val can handle it," Steven said as they started to walk away from the ring. Matt looked back at Jeff, who managed to get up and lay a few weak punches on Val, only to have Bull drop-kick him. Amy was still out cold on the mat.   
"Yeah, but can they handle me!" Matt said menacingly. Matt's gaze went from the floor to Steven's face as he slammed him into the metal ring pole. He did the Twist of Fate on Ivory, not even bothering to do the guns. RTC had ticked him off now. He slid into the ring, knocking both Bull and Val's head's together, then giving them both the Twist of Fate at the same time! He looked at Jeff, who was slowly getting up.  
"Are you okay?" Matt asked worriedly.   
"Yeah, I think so, but my ribs are sore."  
"Still, I think it would be a good idea if you saw a doctor," Matt said  
"I'm not disagreeing with you Matt, but I think Amy needs one more," Jeff said soberly.   
Matt rushed to Amy's side. "Amy, Amy girl wake up!" Matt said urgently.   
He shook her gently. No response. "I'll call 911," Jeff said. As quick as he could, he went to find the nearest phone.   
Behind closed doors,  
"What are you talking about?" Nora asked angrily.   
The kidnapper stepped into what little light there was, the high color in her cheeks plain to see, as she said angrily, "I'm your half sister!"  
  



	6. Next Chapter

Disclaimer: All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF.  
  
If you would like to use my story on other sites, please ask me first.  
  
Chapter 9: Healing   
Matt and Jeff rode in the ambulance with Amy. Matt sat beside Amy, holding her hand between both of his. He felt as if he was in a daze. He couldn't believe this was happening. *The end doesn't justify the means, I may have gotten some RTC cheating secrets, but at what cost,* he thought soberly to himself, as he looked down at Amy's still form. Matt's mind went back to the inside person that was giving RTC the information.   
*Who is the one person that's always around when we talk about our upcoming matches?* Matt forced his mind to focus on that. *Chris, Brian, Joanie, no, they were good, trusted friends of theirs. It couldn't be them. Trish! She had been hanging around Matt for weeks. She always seemed to be right there at the right time. He heard she tended to be devious when it came to getting what she wanted. How was he going to confront her about it? I need to talk to Jeff about this,* he decided.   
Jeff glanced over at Matt. Jeff expected to be mad at Matt, but instead he felt bad for him. He could see the range of emotions on Matt's face. Matt looked up at Jeff with sorrow. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it was going to go this far.   
Jeff smiled and nodded in understanding. "Forgiven, but next time you want to do an undercover scheme, let us in on it okay," he said softly.   
Matt shook his head vehemently. "There won't be another undercover scheme," Matt said resolutely.   
"Unless, we are in on it too," Jeff said with a sly grin.   
"Maybe," Matt said with a small smile. Matt and Jeff watched anxiously as the EMT'S wheeled Amy through the emergency room doors. They filled out some paperwork and sat down to wait. About 20 minutes later, the nurse at the desk called Jeff's name.   
"The doctor can see you now. Room 222, turn left, it's the last door on the right."   
"Thanks," they said in unison. They walked into Amy's room. The doctor looked up as they walked in.   
"How is she?" Matt asked anxiously.  
"Will she be alright?" Jeff asked.   
"Whoa, one question at a time please," he said as he put his clipboard down. "She has a concussion and some minor bruises. I think it would be best to keep her overnight so we can monitor her. If everything goes well, and she wakes up, she should be able to leave tomorrow."  
"Well, she will wake up won't she Dr?" Matt fumbled, searching for a name-tag on his hospital coat.  
"Boreanaz, Dr. Dave Boreanaz," he said with authority. "I expect her to be perfectly fine. As long as she wakes up by tomorrow, she can go home. I'm going to prescribe some painkillers for her, just in case her head bothers her some. If any problems arise just call the hospital. He scribbled something on his clipboard. Here is my extension: ####.   
Matt and Jeff just stared at it. They had no idea what it said.   
"How about you just tell us your phone number," Matt and Jeff suggested.   
The doctor rolled his eyes, "Fine, it is 8950."  
"Thanks," Matt said.   
"You have 15 minutes visitation time. Then you'll need to leave."   
"Jeez," Jeff said, running a hand through his hair, "did that guy have a board up his butt or what."  
Matt nodded, "Tell me about it, he couldn't get any stiffer. Not to mention the guy's handwriting was worse than trying to read hieroglyphics!"  
"Plus, he had the personality of a rock!" Jeff interjected.   
"He was hot though," a weak voice said. Both Matt and Jeff turned around to stare at Amy. "I thought that would get your attention," she said laughing weakly. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Jeff hobble over to the chair beside her bed. "Did you see a doctor yet?"   
Jeff shook his head, "Not yet, we wanted to have you looked at first."  
She blushed. She felt bad that because of her Jeff was still hurting.  
"Doc Wood will be helping you next, right?" she asked.   
"I hope not! I want one with more personality," Jeff replied.  
Amy chuckled, then winced.   
"You okay?" Matt asked her anxiously.   
"Yeah, I just need to rest."  
"Well, do you want us to leave?" Matt asked, starting to get up.   
"No," she said, rolling her eyes. "Stay with me," she said softly.   
Just then the door opened and Dr. Boreanaz strolled in.  
"Alright, Mr. Hardy, if you'll follow me, my assistant and I will take a look at you." Jeff frowned and made a puppy dog face as he followed the doctor out the door.   
Matt smiled and shook his head, "Jeff's a character sometimes."   
Amy smiled, "We love him anyway." Matt nodded in agreement.  
He scooted his chair closer to Amy's. "Amy, I'm sorry. It's my fault this happened to you. He nodded his head towards the door. "It's my fault Jeff is across the hall getting his ribs checked. Do yo.."  
"Shh," Amy said, "forget about it. I know your sorry and that's all that is needed. The rest is forgotten." Matt looked at her in astonishment.   
"You're amazing, you know that," Matt said.  
"I know," she said with a grin. "Only as long as you don't do it again," she said seriously. "Unless, you include Jeff and I in on the scheme," she said with a sly grin. Matt took Amy's hand and drew her closer to him.   
"You know what?" he said softly.  
"What?" Amy said just as softly.  
"Jeff said the same thing."  
Amy closed her eyes as she drew closer to Matt, and then  
the door burst open.   
"Man, you guys," Jeff stopped short. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt in the middle of your- conversation," he said with a grin.   
Amy sighed and pulled away from Matt's grasp. "No biggie," she said.  
She thought back to Jeff and Molly, *what goes around comes around.* she sighed, it was going to be a long night.  
"What were you saying Jeff?" Matt said as he leaned back in his chair with a sigh.   
Jeff looked a bit sheepish now. "Well, I was just saying the Doctor's nurse, man at least she had a personality. A bit bubbly perhaps, bordering on tactless, and if I didn't know better, I'd bet that the doctor likes her.   
"Let me guess, she has a big chest," Amy said disdainfully.   
Jeff shrugged, "I don't know, she had a lab coat on. He must have a thing for brunettes though, he seemed to develop a bit of a personality around her."   
Changing the subject, Matt asked, "What did the doctor say about your ribs?"  
"Oh, there just bruised. He said to ice them every 20 minutes or so."  
Matt breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad nothing is broken."  
"Yeah, well, so am I!" Jeff exclaimed with a grin.   
"Okay, guys," a cheerful voice said, "time to skedaddle and let the girl get some rest."  
Almost like little children, the guys looked a bit sheepish and shuffled their feet.  
Jeff winked at her and said, "Get better soon Amy-girl."   
She smiled, "Count on it."  
"We'll pick you up tomorrow," Matt said, squeezing her hand.  



	7. Next Chapter

Disclaimer: All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF.  
  
If you would like to use my story on other sites, please ask me first.  
  
Chapter 10: Back to Captivity  
  
"What do you mean the kidnapper took Molly?" Chris exclaimed.  
Jeff nodded, "I think that is what happened to her. None of us have seen or heard from her since before the fight earlier tonight. I seriously doubt she would just back out on a match." Chris nodded in agreement. Chris was antsy, the police had done nothing, but then again Jess had to be missing for 48 hours before they would do anything. This thoroughly angered him.  
"Look, I think.." but Jeff was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. Chris picked it up, lost in thought. The female voice he heard at the other end of the phone made him jump. "Jessica, are you okay?" he cried frantically into the phone.   
A different, sarcastic voice came onto the phone, "Meet me at the abandoned warehouse at 7:00 p.m. tomorrow night, and everything will be revealed." The phone went dead.   
"Hey, what the, this better not be some kind of joke," he growled into the phone. He looked up at Jeff and Matt with a haunted look in his eyes.   
"What did the kidnapper say? Was that Jess?" Jeff and Matt asked.   
"Jess was on for a split second, then the kidnapper got on the phone. The kidnapper is a girl."  
Jeff's eyes widened. "It's gotta be Trish right?" he asked, excitement in his voice. Matt shook his head, "Nah, I doubt it. I know that we would all like to think that Trish is responsible for everything, but not this time." Matt leaned forward, "Speaking of Trish, we could use your help in a little experiment."  
Chris's eyes gleamed in anticipation, "I'm game."   
The next morning Matt drove to the hospital to pick up Amy. When he walked in through the emergency doors, he saw Amy in a wheelchair by the receptionist's desk. "What'd they do, kick you out already," he said with a grin.   
"Ha, ha, very funny," she said, and stuck her tongue out at him.   
"How ya feeling?" he asked seriously.   
"My head aches a little, but I've been worse," she replied.  
Matt wheeled her out to the parking lot and helped her into the rented SUV. As he started the car he looked over at Amy and noticed how pale she was. "Are you sure your up to tonight?"   
Slowly, she turned her head to look at him. "You know I am," she said determinedly. *Let the games begin!* he thought.  
Later that night:   
Chris, Amy, Matt, and Jeff were sitting in the lobby, "discussing" their upcoming matches. Matt looked out of the corner of his eye, only to see Trish, almost frantically searching for something or rather someone.   
"There you are Matt," she gushed. She linked her arm through his. "I've been looking everywhere for you."   
Amy wanted to gag, "I bet you were," she muttered through clenched teeth.   
Matt looked at her strangely, but Amy could tell by the look in his eyes, that he was silently telling her to chill, and not blow their cover.   
"Continue your discussion," Trish said sweetly.   
"Oh we were just telling Chris about our upcoming match with RTC tomorrow night." Matt said casually.   
"Oh, I thought you had joined RTC. You were with RTC at the juice bar and everything."  
Amy looked at her sharply. "How did you know that?" Matt watched Trish's reaction closely. He noticed she paled slightly and her hand fluttered to her chest. *We have her now,* Matt thought gleefully.   
"It, it was just a rumor I heard flying around," she stammered.   
"Oh, whatever," he said with a shrug. Matt glanced over at Amy. If looks could kill, Trish would have been dead already. Amy was steamed. *Keep your cool Amy, just till this is over,* he thought to himself.   
"Well, anyway, keep going, I want to hear all about your upcoming match with RTC," she exclaimed.   
"Well," Matt said excitedly, "Jeff, Amy and I are going to attempt to suplex Bull, while Amy wants to deliver the flying head scissors to Val and Ivory."   
"Interesting," Trish said. Amy could tell from a mile away that her smile was fake. *Too many white, pointy teeth showing,* she thought to herself.   
Jeff's turn was next.   
"So Trish, what is on your agenda next?" Jeff asked her casually. Everyone was hoping that she would slip up again.   
"Well," she said a bit reluctantly, "I'm going to be hanging with Kurt and Iv.. oh, you know what, it's not that important," she said hastily. "I'd rather hear about you guys."  
Amy put a hand to her forehead, "If you'll excuse me, I uh, need to get some air." Matt narrowed his eyes at her, he was unsure as to whether she really felt bad or if it was just a ploy.   
"If you'll excuse me a minute guys," Matt said. Trish glared at Amy's retreating form. Jeff and Chris looked at each other, eyebrows raised. Her look did not go unnoticed.   
Matt went looking for Amy and found her out on the patio, overlooking the lake. "You okay?" he asked.   
"I'm fine, I just need some air," she said curtly.   
"Alright Amy, what's wrong? You've been acting strangely ever since the plane trip." No answer. He sighed, and tried another tactic. "It's Trish isn't it?" he asked, in exasperation. She whirled around to face him.   
"It's making me sick, her sickly sweet acting. She's playing you for a sap!"  
"To a point, her innocence act with RTC is a joke, she knows exactly what is going on," he said calmly.   
"Oh, please! Don't tell me you believe her, " 'I'm the good ship lollipop act'?"  
"She is very feminine," Matt said thoughtfully.  
"Oh, I'll bet!" she said storming past Matt.  
"Amy, come on," Matt beckoned to her, "it's not what your thinking!"  
Matt sighed. *He already admitted to himself that he was attracted to Trish, but something kept him from taking it more seriously. He couldn't quite pinpoint it. It was something about Trish. Perhaps deep down he didn't fully trust her.* He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. He'd have to talk to Amy later, he had business to attend to. By the time he got back to Jeff and Chris, Trish was gone.   
"She ran off huh?" Matt asked with a knowing grin.   
"Yeah, as soon as Chris tried to pump her for more information, she made some lame excuse about meeting Tori for lunch," Jeff said.   
"It's a bunch of bull," Chris said angrily. "I know for a fact that Tori is off today and is visiting her sister. I talked to her last night," he said smugly.  
"Good going Chris," Matt said.   
"Are you going to be backstage tonight when we kick RTC's butt?" Jeff asked.   
"Uh, no, I have some business of my own to attend to."  



	8. Next Chapter

All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF, except Monica.   
  
If you would like to use my story or Monica, please ask me first.  
  
"Stranded" is by the group, Plumb and is not mine.  
  
  
Chapter 11: The Long and Winding Road  
Dressed in a royal blue wind-breaker atop a white t-shirt and blue jeans, he slowly pulled into the warehouse parking lot.   
Meanwhile, at ringside:  
Matt, Jeff, Bull and Val were looking on, as Amy and Ivory circled each other in the ring. Amy grabbed her by the hair, lifted her up and did a back-breaker on her. Bull tried to get into the ring, but the referee held him back. Matt kept a close eye on Bull and Val. *He knew at one point they would successfully, illegally get into the match. When they did he and Jeff would be there!* Ivory tossed Amy into the ropes and clothes-lined her. Ivory went for the pin, but Amy kicked out.   
"I'm not that easy!" Amy grunted.  
"Yes you are!" Ivory retorted.   
In anger, Amy grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her.   
"Say Uncle," Amy demanded, a slight smile on her face. Ivory shook her head. "Alright then, your arm is going to be really sore." Amy knew she would have to let go because the moves could only be held for so long. She released her arm, only to have Ivory whirl around and viciously backhand her. Ivory drew blood. Surprised, Amy slowly wiped the blood off her lip. The metallic taste in her mouth almost made her sick.   
Angrily, Matt attempted to get into the ring, but Jeff held him back.   
Matt looked at him in surprise, "What are you doing!"   
"She can handle herself Matt, this is her fight," he said matter-of-factly.  
"You're right," Matt said softly. It was Jeff's turn to be surprised. Usually, Matt would think things through, then act on it later, but with Amy that was never the case, until now.   
Amy delivered a drop kick to Ivory, then climbed onto the top turnbuckle.  
"Here it comes," Steven Richards said from backstage, as he watched the tv screen.   
Amy did a leg drop on Ivory. Getting on top of her crosswise, the ref. started the count.  
"What!" Steven turned to Trish ferociously. "I thought that she was going to do the flying head scissors on her!" he practically screamed.   
Trish backed away in fear. "I, I thought that was what she was going to do. Tha, that was they told me," she said nervously.   
"Well, they told you wrong!" he said angrily. He stormed out towards the ring, followed by the Goodfather.   
"Uh, oh," Jeff said leaning in towards Matt, "We've got trouble." He gestured towards Steven and the Goodfather making there way towards the ring.   
"Amy watch out!" Matt warned. Amy looked up just in time to see Bull looming over her. She rolled out of the way and sucker punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. She reached out to tag Matt but Bull had recovered and delivered a swift, sharp kick to Amy's ribs. She staggered, then slapped Matt's hand. Instantly, he got in the ring and started pounding away on Bull.   
"You okay Amy?" Jeff asked in concern. He put his hand on her back as she took a couple of deep breaths. Amy straightened up, her hand still wrapped around her ribs.   
"Yeah, I'm okay." Jeff would have argued with her on that, but they didn't have time right now. The Good-father slid into the ring, only to be stopped by Jeff. Jeff jumped off the ledge, grabbed his feet and drug him out of the ring. Steven raced around the corner towards Jeff and the Good-father. Amy saw him coming and jumped off the ledge and onto Steven, knocking him out cold.   
"Thanks Amy," Jeff said as he put the Good-father in a choke hold. Out of breath, Amy just smiled and slowly made her way back to the ring. Knowing Matt needed her help, Amy stepped into the ring. While Amy and Jeff had been fighting Steven and the Good-father, Val had snuck into the ring and now both Val and Bull were attacking Matt. Amy delivered a kick to the back of both Val and Bull's knees, giving Matt the break he needed to sock em one.  
He punched them both in the stomach and knocked their heads together. Just then Amy felt a yank on her hair. Ivory started pulling her to the corner of the ring.   
"Ow!" Amy yelled. Distracted, Matt looked up from an attempted pin on Bull. Amy elbowed Ivory in the stomach, forcing Ivory to let go of her. Amy headed towards the center of the ring, dragging Ivory behind her by the hair. After knocking the Good-father out with a sleeper hold Jeff slid into the ring too.   
"Vertical suplex," Jeff said knowingly. Matt and Amy nodded in agreement. Amy lifted up Ivory, while Matt lifted up Bull and Jeff lifted up Val. "Let's do it!" Jeff commanded. Simultaneously, Matt, Jeff and Amy slammed the RTC members onto their backs. Amy covered Ivory for the pin, and the referee counted to three. It was all over. Amy grabbed Matt and Jeff's hands and raised them up. The crowd roared. Just then, "No Chance" blasted through the speakers and Vince McMahon stepped out onto the platform. He watched as Steven and Ivory slowly started to get up.   
Vince said casually, "Oh, and Steven, just in case you didn't know, this match was for the belts."   
"Woo hoo! We did it!" Matt whooped. Matt hugged Amy and grabbed Jeff in bear hug.   
"We did it bro!" Jeff said enthusiastically.   
"Together," Amy said solemnly.   
Amy took the belt from a speechless Ivory, while the audience got to see Steven have a temper tantrum.   
Exhausted, Amy collapsed against Matt. Matt wrapped his arm around her in concern.   
"Amy, are you okay? What's wrong?"   
"No, she's not," Jeff said matter-of -factly. "Bull kicked her in the ribs, she hasn't felt right since then."   
"Amy, why didn't you say something?" Matt asked her gently.   
"The match was most important. If I could just hold on until then," her voice trailed off.   
"Amy, stay with me," Matt said urgently. As gently as he could, Matt picked her up and carried her out of the ring. "Jeff, which side was she kicked on?"  
"The side furthest away from you."  
Matt breathed a sigh of relief, "Good."  
  
Meanwhile:  
Nora heard footsteps coming towards the steel door. Frantically, she worked at the knots around her hands. *Almost got it!* The last knot slipped off. She took a deep breath, "Jess, do you have a cell phone on you?"  
"Yes," she said uncertainly. "It's in my front pants pocket. You were able to get free?" she asked excitedly.   
"Yes, now what's Jeff's cell phone number?"  
As the Hardys passed by their lockers, Jeff heard a beeping sound come from his locker.   
"Take her out to the car Matt. I'll be right there."  
"Your going to check the cell phone at a time like this?" he questioned.   
"Matt, only a handful of people know our cell number: Dad, our Grandparents, the Irvines.." Jeff stopped mid sentence. Both he and Matt's eyes locked. Quickly, he hit the green telephone button on his phone.   
"Jessica?" Jeff said hesitantly.   
"Jeff, it's Nora. Jessica and I have been kidnapped and we're in an old abandoned warehouse, I'd say somewhere on the outskirts of New Orleans. The kidnapper claims to be my half sis.."   
"Uh, uh, uh, it isn't nice to tattle," Jeff heard a female voice in the background say.   
"Nora!" Jeff yelled into the phone.   
He heard a click as the phone went dead. Jeff's heart sank.   
"Nora and Jessica are in serious trouble. Matt, do you know of any abandoned warehouses outside of New Orleans?"   
"There is one on Deleon Street, about 5 miles outside of New Orleans," a voice said weakly.   
"Amy!" Matt exclaimed with a relieved smile.   
"What, like you think I was going to miss out on all the fun," she retorted.   
"Matt, take her to the hospital. I'm going to find Nora and Jessica."  
"Jeff, do you really think you will be able to find the warehouse without me?" Amy questioned. Jeff looked at her doubtfully.   
"That's what I thought. Look, guys I'll be fine. When this is all over I promise you can take me to the hospital, okay," she said pleadingly. Matt and Jeff looked at each other and sighed. They both knew no matter what their answer she would come anyway. Matt gently sat her down in a chair. She took a deep breath, in an attempt to get the room to stop spinning. "I, I don't think anything is broken," she said uncertainly. The brothers looked at each other.   
"Are you able to walk?" Jeff asked, concerned. Amy nodded absent-mindedly.   
"Hey, guys, where is Chris? Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since this afternoon."  
Jeff shrugged, "I don't know." "He has been very quiet today. Even more so right after Jessica was kidnapped," he said thoughtfully. Amy looked at Jeff and Matt thoughtfully, then narrowed her eyes.   
"You don't think Chris went to find Jessica on his own do you?" she asked slowly. Matt's eyes widened as the realization dawned on him.   
"Yes, yes I do," Matt said firmly. He and Jeff raced for the door!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Next Chapter

All of the people in this story are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWF, except Monica.   
  
If you would like to use my story or Monica, please ask me first.  
  
"Stranded" is by the group, Plumb and is not mine.  
  
Chapter 12: The Ties That Bind  
  
"Guys, wait up!" Amy called from behind them. Matt and Jeff skidded to a stop.   
"Look, Amy, I think it would be better if you stayed here," Jeff said.   
"Better yet," Matt chimed in, "ask Paul and Stephanie to take you to the hospital. I'm sure they won't mind." Amy looked at the Hardys angrily. "Look, I'm not a little child and I'm going with you," she said determinedly.   
"Fine, whatever," Matt said with a roll of his eyes. "Come on, let's go," he said impatiently. He grasped her elbow gently, as he steered her out the door.   
  
Meanwhile:  
"Nora!" Chris said in surprise.   
"Sit down!" the girl ordered Chris. "Don't get any ideas," she said as she pulled a small blow gun from behind her back. "These needles are dipped in a very effective sleeping aid," she said wickedly. "Now that we are ready to have our little pow-wow, why don't you tell him Jess," she said sweetly.   
"Chris, sh, she is your half-sister."  
"What! That can't be, there's no way!"   
"Chris, Chris," Nora said soothingly, "just listen okay."  
The blond-haired kidnapper looked bitter as she started to tell her story.  
"My name is Monica and I was born to your father and Nora's mother. Chris's jaw dropped.   
"Whoa, whoa, my parents never had any other children. Wait a minute, what are you saying, that my dad had an affair! His voice was rising steadily.   
So your his illegitimate daughter?" he accused.   
"Chris, would you shut up!" Nora said in exasperation.   
Chris looked at her in surprise and sullenly shut his mouth. Ignoring him, Monica continued with her story.  
"Before both your parents were married to their now wives and husbands, they were married to each other. Chris, your dad was married to Nora's mom for a year. One month after their marriage they became pregnant with me. Her tone had once again become bitter. They were not wealthy, and didn't have the money to raise me, so they gave me up for adoption. Three years later, both your parents and Nora's found each other.   
Obviously, neither one of you were ever told about me.   
"Is this true?" Chris said staring at Nora dumbfounded. Nora nodded somberly.   
"I wish our families would have told us," Nora said sadly.   
"Why did you kidnap my wife and Nora? None of this is their fault." He said angrily.  
"Revenge, anger, jealousy, " she replied. "I know my family was poor at the time, but you have no idea what I went through!" she said, her voice rising. In my first foster home I was verbally abused. I stayed with them for a year. That was one year to many! I was seven when I was put with another foster family and was treated like a slave. Love, hah!   
The one family that loved me disappeared in an airplane crash. My aunts and uncles didn't want me, so back to the orphanage I went. For the next seven years I was bounced in and out of foster homes.   
"What are you going to do with us?" Jessica asked tiredly.   
"I don't know," she said in a flat voice. She lowered the blow gun. "I guess I just wanted to get even for what happened to me," she said sadly. Chris lunged for her. Instantly, she brought the blow gun back up and pointed it at his chest. Jess let out a hoarse scream.   
"Don't push me," she growled, "I will use this."   
"Okay, okay," he said. He put his hands up slowly and sat back down.   
  
Meanwhile:  
Matt made the left turn onto Deleon street. Taking a deep breath, Amy cradled her ribs once again. *If I can just hang on a little bit longer,* she thought. As if reading her thoughts, Matt stared into the rearview mirror for a second, concern in his warm, brown eyes. "You okay back there?" he asked.   
"I'm fine," Amy lied. Matt frowned, but continued driving.   
As Matt pulled into the parking lot, Jeff said, "Amy, call 911, Chris's truck is here." As they got out of the car, Amy said, "Okay, now what? I called the police and they are on their way. Should we wait?"  
The brothers grinned slightly, "Nah," they said simultaneously.   
"I knew you guys wouldn't let me down," Amy said with a small grin as they headed towards the warehouse. Once inside the warehouse, they could hear voices coming from the right. They barged into the room. The next thing Matt knew a dart whizzed by his left ear. Someone shoved him in the back.  
"Get down," Amy hissed. He was face down on the floor with Amy on top of him.   
"Alright, everybody up," an unfamiliar voice said. The cocking of several guns could be heard. *The police,* Amy thought, they're here. She breathed a sigh of relief, and slowly rolled off of Matt. Amy could see in the dim light that the culprit had been handcuffed by the police.   
"Let go of me!" Monica cried. She put up quite a struggle.  
"Amy?" Matt questioned. He leaned over her, his hands at her sides. "You okay, babe?" he asked anxiously.   
"I'm good," she said.   
"Thanks for saving me," he said, "and no your not." He straightened up. "This time your not going anywhere," he said firmly to Amy. "Oh, and next time remind me to knock," he said to Amy with a teasing grin. Matt caressed her hand lightly and she gave him a small smile. Everything faded to black.   
  
At the hospital:  
Amy opened her eyes, only to have the bright light hurt them.   
"How do you feel?" a voice asked gently.   
"Like I've been run over by a Mack truck," she said bluntly. "Ah, the hospital, my home away from home," she said sarcastically.   
"Home sweet home, huh?" another voice said from the other side of the room. She opened her eyes again in surprise.  
"Steve?" she asked, surprised, "I thought you were taking the week off."  
"Aw, I was, but when I heard what was going on, I thought I'd come down and see ya."  
"Deborah doesn't mind you taking a break from your vacation?" she asked.  
"Nah, she understands." Just then, she heard her hospital door open up.   
"How ya doing kiddo?" Chris asked. She looked at Matt questioningly. Matt took a deep breath,   
"The doctor was surprised she held up as long as she did." He turned to face Amy, "You have 3 cracked ribs, plus a bit of a concussion," he said somberly.  
"From last night's fight," she said with a sigh. "How long am I going to be out?"  
"The doctor said it shouldn't be any more than a week," Matt said.   
"How's Jessica?" Steve asked.  
Chris ran a hand through his hair, "The doctor won't let me see her until he has finished checking her out."  
"She'll be okay Chris," Amy said reassuringly. "Hey, where is Jeff?" Amy asked.   
"With Nora," Matt said with a smile.  
"Ah," Amy said knowingly. Once again, the door burst open.   
"Hey, Amy girl, how are you feeling?" Jeff questioned.  
"Never been better," she said sarcastically.  
"I know," he said softly. He ruffled her hair.   
"I'm going to go check on Jessica," Chris said softly. "If you'll excuse me," he trailed off and quietly left the room. He knocked softly on Jessica's door.   
"Come in," a quiet voice said. Chris reluctantly peeked his head around the door.   
"Is it okay if I come in now?" he asked. "  
"Yes," Jessica said with a laugh.   
"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" He reached out to touch her cheek. She grasped his hand.   
"The doctor said I'm suffering from a little dehydration and exhaustion."   
"Oh, is that all," Chris said sarcastically.   
"We're fine really," she said soothingly.  
"Are you hungry? I can sneak you in some food," he said conspiratorially.   
"Actually, I could go for a cheeseburger, Chocolate milkshake, French fries," she stopped, and looked at him quizzically. "What's the matter?"   
"What did you just say?" he asked, looking at her in surprise.  
"I'm hungry," she said.   
"No, no, before that."  
"Oh, so you caught on, huh?" she said with a grin.   
"Your sure?" he asked excitedly.  
"Positive," she said, smiling.   
He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."   
Still enveloped in his arms, Chris heard a muffled "Gotch ya," against his shirt.   
"I always knew you would," he said with a chuckle.  
  
At the restaurant the next evening:   
"Table for six please," Jeff requested. Bedecked in a royal blue, scoop-necked dress, Nora linked her arm through his. She noticed the soft glow coming from the candles on the table.   
"This is nice," she said, impressed, as he pulled out a chair for her.   
"Nice!" he exclaimed. "Well, your much better than nice!" he told Nora as he sat down beside her.   
"You don't look so shabby yourself," Nora said with a grin as she took in his black slacks and red linen shirt.   
She feeding your ego, Jeff?" Chris said, grinning, as he pulled a chair out for Jessica. Ignoring his comment, Jeff asked, "How are you feeling Jessica?"  
"Tired, but good," she said with a soft smile. Jeff and Nora gave her an odd look.   
"Actually, we have something to tell you," Chris said, glancing sideways at Jessica.   
"Hey guys," Matt and Amy said. Chris looked down and noticed Matt's arm wrapped lightly around her velvet clad waist. Chris caught Jeff's eye and smiled.  
"How are you feeling Amy?" Chris asked.   
"A little sore, but better. This is a nice restaurant Jeff. The soft, colored candlelight everywhere is romantic. How did you know about this place?" Jeff looked over at Matt, a sly grin on his face.   
"Well, why don't you ask Matt. He can tell you."  
Matt was emphatically shaking his head no, when Amy turned her head toward him expectantly.   
"I, uh, I've just been here a few times that's all."  
"Uh, huh, I bet you have," she said, giving him a look. Matt squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. Jeff laughed heartily and soon everyone else joined in.   
Turning serious, Jeff asked, "So, is Monica really your half-sister?"  
Nora looked at Chris, who gave a barely imperceptible nod. Nora took a deep breath. "Yes, she is. I talked to Mom last night and Chris talked to his dad. They never told us we had a half-sister, because they thought it would open up a new can of worms. At the time, our parents didn't have enough money to raise a child. They barely had enough for just the two of them. So, they gave Monica up for adoption, thinking she would have a better life than what they could give her. They were appalled at how Monica's home life had turned out. Ironically, the reason they gave Monica up for adoption is also why the marriage ended: money. If Monica will allow them, they would like the opportunity to get to know her and help set things right. Chris and I were annoyed that our families did not tell us, but we are dealing with it and keeping the communication lines open with our families. She has been sentenced to jail for six months on kidnapping charges. Honestly, I would like to visit her in jail and help her- if she'll let me," Nora said hopefully.  
"You're amazing, you know that," Jeff said.   
Nora shrugged, "It's who I am," she said humbly. Jeff couldn't stop himself from staring into her cornflower blue eyes. His mind started wandering, *You could get lost in them. The eyes are the windows of the soul.* Matt cleared his throat, breaking the moment.  
"Um, the waiter is here." After everyone ordered their food, Chris picked up the conversation again.   
"Nora, if anyone can help Monica it's you. Besides, some really good things have come out of this," he said, stealing a glance over at Jessica, who smiled. "One: I now have two sisters to boss around." Nora's head shot up in surprise, and Amy smiled over at Nora and Chris. "Two: we are going to have a baby!" Gasps of surprise went up among the group. Chris and Jessica were flooded with questions, such as: how far along are you, is it a boy or a girl, have you decided on a name for the baby yet, etc.   
"Hold it," Chris said laughing. First of all, Nora, both you and Amy are considered Aunts of the baby." That shocked both Amy and Nora, but Nora was the first to find her voice.   
"Chris, I'm honored, in fact I'm grateful, but I'm, well I'm not your flesh and blood."  
Chris shrugged, "So, the way I look at it, we have a half-sister that binds us to one another. I like to think of it as the ties that bind, don't you?" Nora's bright smile lit up her whole face.   
"Yes," she said firmly.  
With a sly grin on his face, Matt asked casually, "So, Chris, how did you find out that Jessica was pregnant?"  
"I'm fielding that one to Jessica," Chris said with a laugh.   
For Nora's benefit, Jessica explained how her and Chris bantered back and forth all the time.   
"He's always managed to top me," she finished, "but this time I got him!" she said triumphantly. Everyone cheered. "Thank you, thank you," she said bowing slightly.   
"I'm feeling adventurous tonight," Chris said to Jessica. "Milady, would you do me the honor of having this dance," he said. Chris stood up and took her hand.   
"Why yes, kind sir." She stood up and curtsied slightly. Chris put his arm around her waist and led her to the dance floor.   
"Um, honey, how far along are you anyway?" Chris asked.   
"Would you like to dance?" Jeff asked Nora. She smiled and nodded her consent. Jeff took Nora's hand and led her onto the dance floor. "Do you know how adorable you look when you turn a shade whiter?" he asked Nora. She looked at him strangely, taken aback.   
Nora smiled, "No, tell me more."   
An awkward silence hung between Amy and Matt. Matt looked at Amy, really looked at Amy. *She's gorgeous!* he thought. He looked at her red curls cascading over her bare shoulders. She had a small section of her hair done up in a little bun at the back of her head. *I'm falling in love with her,* he thought. It's been a long time coming too.*  
"Do you feel up to dancing?" Matt asked Amy. Amy looked at Matt in surprise.   
"Um, yes, I'd like that," she said with a smile. She got up and gasped softly, putting a hand to her ribs.   
"You okay?" Matt asked, eyeing her sharply.   
"I'm fine, I'm fine," she reassured him. He put his hand on the small of Amy's back and led her out onto the polished Mahogany dance floor.   
"You look really pretty tonight," Matt complimented. Eyes shining, Amy fingered the velvet texture of her off-the-shoulder green dress.   
"Thank you," she said her eyes looking into Matt's.  
Changing the subject, Amy asked "Why did you ask me to dance?".   
"This is your favorite song," he replied. She cocked her head to the side and listened. A curly red tendril fell in front of her eye. Distracted, Amy didn't even notice Matt gently push the lone strand of curly hair behind her ear. She heard "Stranded" filtering through the speakers.   
"Oh, yeah," she said with a smile. "It's seems like forever since I've heard it."  
Matt continued, "I also wanted to talk to you," he said as they started to dance.   
She frowned and opened her mouth to speak.  
"Please, I need to get this off my chest Amy," he pleaded. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you when I was talking with RTC that night in the parking lot."   
"It's okay," she said.   
"No, no it's not." He reached out and gently stroked her cheek with his index finger. "I hurt you, I could see it in your eyes. Going undercover was not worth hurting you. Forgive me."   
She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.   
"I missed you," she whispered, her voice breaking.  
Surprised, he wrapped his arms around Amy, drawing her even closer,  
"I missed you too," he said softly.   
As they danced they could still hear the streams of "Stranded" fading into the background.  
  
The End.   
Let me know what you think! I started writing this story in December, before the Matt and Amy kiss- which was way cool! I'm working on the sequel as we speak!  



End file.
